


Big Hero 6 Meet and Greet

by JanneKek



Series: Hiro/Karmi Stories [6]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Identity Reveal, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanneKek/pseuds/JanneKek
Summary: Big Hero 6 is hosting a Meet and Greet for their fans, but they meet someone special at the event.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Karmi, Hiro Hamada/Original Sibling(s) of Hiro and Tadashi Hamada
Series: Hiro/Karmi Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022491
Kudos: 5





	1. The Plan and The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Partly a short teaser as to what is coming up in my next fic.  
> Also to finally get that meet and greet out of the geniuses heads :)
> 
> Just a warning this may be a bit cringy at points.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Karmi reveal their idea and Hiro sends the invitation.

It was a few days after our movie showing and Tim’s words were floating in my and undoubtedly also in Karmi’s heads. He wanted our autographs. We were sitting in the café with our friends eating breakfast.

“Hey, guys,” Karmi started, “We have this wild suggestion.”

“What kind of suggestion?” GoGo asked with her signature uninterested tone.

“Well, as you know there are some people at our school and elsewhere who have never had the chance to thank us for saving them,” I continued.

“So, we were thinking of holding a small Meet and Greet session at some point soon,” Karmi finished.

“Me, me, me!” Fred was already excited.

“It would be mostly for kids. As that group is the most excited to meet us,” I said remembering the time when kids mobbed me for pictures after we had saved the city from Obake.

“About 15 or so, in real life. Then a virtual one for some more,” Karmi explained.

“So, who is in?” I asked looking at them.

“What if someone figures us out?” Wasabi asked.

“No one has, except for Megan,” I pointed out.

“Fair enough,” Wasabi agreed.

They looked at each other before nodding. “We’re in” came the reply. “So, what do you have planned?”

“First, there would be a chance for them to talk to us and get photographs,” I started.

“Don’t forget the autographs,” Karmi added from next to me.

“Then there would be superhero-themed food serving. I’m hoping that I can convince Aunt Cass to help us,” I continued.

“Of course, she will,” honey lemon pointed out.

“And finally, since Karmi and I are craving for some shenanigans, us two are going to play catch-me-if-you-can with the kids,” I finished.

“Sounds reasonable,” GoGo agreed. The others just nodding in agreement.

“When should we do it?” Wasabi asked.

“How about next Sunday at 5 PM,” I suggested.

“Location?” Fred asked.

“Fred’s place. We just spin a story of how you graciously allowed us to use your yard and warehouse,” I offered.

“Fine,” Fred agreed to it.

“Everyone of us can bring one extra person as a special guest if you want,” Karmi said next.

We all agreed on those terms and went on with our day. I however had to track the certain guy down. It wasn’t that hard to find this tall man.

* * *

“Ah, hey Hiro,” Tim greeted waving at me slightly.

“Oh, hi,” I greeted back trying to sound like I didn’t know him.

“I would like to ask you a question about a robotics project…in private,” he said quietly.

“Come in then,” I gestured to my lab, which we happened to be right in front of.

After I had closed and locked the door, I asked him what he wanted.

“Well, I, Captain Cutie you see,” he stammered.

“You’re a huge fan and want his autograph, I know,” I replied jokingly.

He laughed a little at my antics and asked, “Could I get it?”

“No,” I said, and his face had a sad expression, “but I have this,” I said holding out the red slip of paper. He took it hesitantly and started reading it. I had written these words on it:

\---

Big Hero 6 Meet and Greet

Photograph? Autograph? Just talk?

Or maybe catch-me-if-you-can (with a special reward)

Yard of Frederickson’s mansion, next Sunday 5 PM.

VIP ACCESS.

\---

“This…,” he started, “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me,” I brushed it off.

“Are you coming?” I asked.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” he replied.

“Great, see you then,” I waved goodbye.

Next was a public invitation. And I knew exactly how to deliver it.

* * *

I was standing in front of the San Fransokyo TV-tower. Rehearsing the script that I had written earlier. Knowing what I would have to do I took a deep breath and walked through the front door. The receptionist gasped audibly as she saw me.

“Are you…,” she started excitedly.

“Big Hero 6, flesh and blood,” I finished her sentence.

“What brings you here?” she asked.

“What do people usually come here to do?” I asked sarcastically, “I have an announcement to make.”

“I see,” she nodded, “I’ll see what I can do.”

Soon I was standing in front of a green screen. Looking at the camera.

“3, 2, 1, Live!” came the call from the recording booth.

“Good afternoon citizens of San Fransokyo,” greeted the familiar news reporter, “We have breaking new, but this time nothing is actually breaking. Well, except for the teacup which you may drop when you see what is coming.”

“We have a special guest here in the studio with us, and he has a special announcement,” he continued, “Please welcome, Big Hero 6,” he said that way too enthusiastically in my opinion.

“Yes, I do have an announcement to make,” I said to the camera with my superhero voice, “We are going to hold a Meet And Greet the next, not this week, the next one, Sunday 5 PM. Location: Yard of Frederickson’s mansion. We only allow the first 15 in, so be early, but anyone who arrives before 4:45 PM, will not be allowed entry. That is all from me and have a good evening,” I finished bowing to the camera before walking off.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the country, in New York City.

There was a small 14-year-old boy, who was working on a battle bot of his own invention. He suddenly froze when he happened to glance at his TV. He got up and turned the volume up.

He was watching San Fransokyo’s news because he knew that that was the best place to find his heroes. He thought himself a huge fan, but not the type that blew air around, that would be stupid. His eyes widened as he listened to what the reporter was saying.

“Seriously, my role model, who I want to be like is on TV. And he’s inviting 15 of his fans to a Meet and Greet? I have to be there!” his thoughts raced in his head.

“Mom?” he called out.

“Yes, my love, what is it?” she asked.

“Can we be in San Fransokyo the next Sunday?” he asked excitedly.

“What’s in San Fransokyo?” she asked intrigued by his excitement.

“My role models are holding a meet and greet then,” he said excitedly, then his demeanor changing, “And maybe they can help me find my long lost twin brother, who I heard lives in there.”

“Oh, my love. Give me a hug,” his mom asked.

“Then we will fly to San Fransokyo,” she said as she realized just how important this was for her boy, well not biologically.

“Thank you, mom,” the boy in question hugged his mom even tighter.

After his mom had left, he began thinking about what he should take with him. His battle bot, obviously, he wanted to show it to his role model. And of course, he couldn’t forget his cardboard and foam replica of the indigo one’s helmet. It wasn’t very comfortable, but at least it was something.

He just flopped to his bed hoping it would be the day already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas as to who this boy at the end could be?


	2. The Day the heroes meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Meet and Greet and Hiro finds out that he has a twin brother.

It was the day of the meet and greet session. The clock was 4:40 PM and there had already been 1500 hopeful fans, which I, unfortunately, had to turn down as it was per the rules.

The clock ticked 4:45 PM and the queue filled with a little over a dozen about 16-year-old boys, who were obnoxiously loud. I began counting them as I let them past me.

“Fifteen,” I said as I let the last of the obnoxious boys through, “That was the last one to get through. I’m sorry you didn’t make it.”

As the queue started emptying, I noticed something that piqued my interest. A boy with a cardboard replica of my helmet.

“Hey, you, with the helmet!” I shouted pointing at him.

He looked up as he heard my voice, realizing it was Captain Cutie.

“Captain Cutie?” he asked as I walked over to him.

“That’s correct kiddo,” I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

“Now, follow me,” I said gesturing him to follow.

He didn’t move at first, but as I beckoned him to follow, he did so. I took him to the private VIP entrance, his eyes widening as he realized what I was doing.

“Why are you letting me in? I wasn’t in the 15,” he asked.

“Because you have the correct spirit,” I smiled at him tapping the side of my helmet.

“Oh, I see,” he nodded getting my hint.

“Now let’s go get some photographs, shall we?” I said, “But I would let the other 15 have at it first.”

The fifteen teens were as obnoxious as they were when they were at the gate. I won’t go into details here, but they were mean wanting countless autographs and photos with which we were not ok with, so we refused. And let’s not mention the fact that they were fanboying us at least 10 times worse than Karmi had fangirled over me. Even Karmi was looking uncomfortable.

We had a sigh of relief as we finished with the last of them. I was now very happy that Aunt Cass had been too busy to cater to us, for them. But then I remembered the nice boy, who had patiently waited for the mess to settle. I noticed him looking at me questioningly and I nodded as a sign of “go ahead.”

He walked over to me and smiled at me like I meant everything to him.

“Well, kiddo?” I asked softly, “What do you want?”

“I just want to ask you for help,” he said looking at his feet.

“What would you like help with?” I asked looking at him intently.

“I would like you to help me find certain someone from this city,” he revealed his wish.

I stiffened for a moment as I thought about what this could be about. I then spoke, choosing my words carefully, “How about we discuss this in private after those guys have gone?” I offered him as I glanced at the group of now 6 teens.

“Promise?” he asked wearily, probably expecting me to eat my words.

“Promise,” I said holding my hand for him to shake. He took my hand and shook it.

“Now, let’s go have some fun at their expense,” I said looking at my partner. She nodded in response.

It was safe to say these teens didn’t know how to play at all. They were constantly at each other’s throats trying to make the other one gives up. After only two minutes of them doing this, I had had it and so had Karmi. So, we decided to end it before it could even properly start.

We tethered ourselves so that they were trapped between us.

“Halt, all of you!” I ordered with a strong voice.

“Hah, we found you,” one of them tried.

“He said Halt,” Karmi shouted at the snarky teen, tethering to next to me, arm extended.

The boys gulped at the sight of the presumed gun barrel.

“Now, out!” Karmi ordered. The boys followed obediently.

The boys were no standing in a line in front of the building. They were obviously worried that they had gone too far. And were now facing the ultimate punishment.

“You are so pathetically childish,” I started berating them, “so much so that we won’t punish you for being stupid ignorant kids.” I could see their faces turn red from embarrassment. “Now, go-ahead run to your mommies and whine how the superheroes are mean. Unfortunately, your every action has been recorded, so if someone comes asking…,” I said as nonchalantly as possible.

“What are you waiting for? Run for your lives!” Karmi shouted as she began running towards them squirting water all over the place. They took the hint and started booking it towards the exit, through it, and didn’t stop until they were out of sight.

We started laughing and so did the nice boy. Probably finding something amusing in their fate. Then he got serious.

“Captain Cutie?” he asked.

“Yes, kiddo,” I asked.

“I…I have this robot, which I’d like you to see,” he said blushing at the prospect.

“Go ahead, show me,” I requested.

He showed me his battle bot which oddly enough had a fairly similar, but albeit more basic design compared to mine.

“You’re into bot fighting I see,” I said looking at him intently once again.

“I am. And I think I’m pretty good at it,” he answered with a familiar excitement in his voice.

“How about we go to the subject promised to return to?” I asked. His eyes widened as he realized that I did indeed keep my word.

“Well, I want to find my twin brother, who I heard lives here in San Fransokyo,” he said looking at me.

“Ok, do you know his name?” I asked curiously.

“No, I don’t. I only know he holds the same last name as me,” he answered honestly.

“And your name is?” I asked.

“Hikaru Hamada,” then boy said.

My mind just about froze then while I processed this new information. “Twin brother, looks alike, same last name, a shared interest in bot fighting…I must be said twin!” I thought. I quickly snapped out of it as I saw the boy looking at me worriedly.

“Everything alright, Captain?” he asked.

“Yeah, Hamada is just a pretty meaningful name around here,” I explained trying to keep my composure.

I took a few deep breaths as I collected my thoughts, deciding that flying would be the best way to clear my brain.

“Well, Hikaru. Do you like flying?” I asked.

“Like with…that red robot?!” he asked pure excitement in his voice. I just nodded.

“I would love to,” he said hugging me. I hugged him back, a bit flustered, not that it was visible from the outside.

“But first, we need to give that nogging protector of yours an upgrade,” I said tapping his cardboard helmet. He looked at me confused as I walked over to Baymax and grabbed the kneepads, gloves, and helmet I gave to Karmi for her first flight.

“Suit up, we’re going to fly,” I said giving him the helmet, “They might be a bit too big, as they were originally made for a friend.”

“This feels so much better than that piece of cardboard,” he adored the helmet.

Soon we were ready to depart. I had asked Wasabi to drive Karmi home as I was going to go there straight after. Once we were airborne a few questions started to form in my head.

“One more question, do you have family here? Other than the missing brother.” I asked.

“My foster mom is, but he said I could be out as long as I want. She knows that I’m safe with you,” he explained.

“Thanks for the trust. So, you don’t have parents?” I asked.

“No, according to the official paperwork my parents let go of me because they couldn’t care for two babies at the same time,” he explained. I just nodded, knowing the feeling of not having parents.

We flew in silence, landing on one of the turbines. Just like I had done on my first flight.

“Do you come here often?” he asked taking in the scenery.

“Sometimes, when I want to be alone and think about things,” I answered sighing slightly.

“Captain, if you don’t mind. Why did your demeanor change when I told you my name?” he asked genuinely curious.

“I don’t…I don’t know if I can tell you,” I said hesitantly but then decided to just go with it.

“Whatever secret you are hiding, it is safe with me,” he said genuinely, “I would never reveal my hero’s identity to anyone, not even my mother.”

“Very well, I think I know who your twin brother is,” I began.

“What is his name?” my twin brother asked me, dying to find out.

“His name is Hiro Hamada,” I said softly looking for his reaction.

“Where can I find him?” he asked getting more excited.

“You have already met him,” I said hoping that he would get the hint.

“I have only met you guys today…,” he started before pausing. I could practically hear his brains going over all of the people he had met today.

“Don’t tell me,” he finally said, “I’m not talking to him, am I?”

“As it happens, yes you are,” I said removing my helmet and uncovering my black equally messy hair.

We both got flustered as we looked at each other.

“This just got awkward,” my brother pointed out.

“Yeah, it did,” I agreed.

“The shock of finding out that your lost brother is a superhero must be quite big,” I attempted to start the conversation.

“Talk about it, not just a superhero, but also my role model,” he said.

“I’m not so sure you should be looking at me for that,” I laughed a little placing one hand behind my neck.

“Well, you are constantly risking your own life to save the city from whoever is threatening it. You are the most selfless person I have ever known,” he said.

“But could we perhaps go someplace else to learn about each other? Like home,” he then asked.

“Yeah sure, let’s go home,” I said nodding and walking to Baymax.

With that, we launched off heading toward the Lucky Cat Café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the Next fic will be longer, focusing on Hiro's twin.


End file.
